Friends To The Rescue
by Harriet Weasley
Summary: Reid-cenric story. Reid's apartment burns down and his team rallies around him.
1. Chapter 1

Friends To The Rescue

Author's Note: Criminal Minds and its' characters do not belong to me, I just borrow them. I do not make any type of compensation for this.

Be kind as this is my first foray into Criminal Minds fanfiction.

The enclosed space of the private jet that carried the FBI's elite Behavioral Analysis Unit to and from cases was silent. The was all upset about how their last case ended. They lost the victim and the unsub on top of one of their own being slightly injured. The uninjured members all took brief glances at their injured teammate.

Dr. Spencer Reid just ignored his teammates looks and continued to read, his left arm in a sling. He knew that they were worried about him, but he didn't like the attention. He kept his head down and his hazel eyes on his book. He hated to be thought of as weak.

SSA David Rossi decided that the team needed to have a weekend where they had no worries. He texeted the Section Chief and asked for the weekend off. He then decided to have the whole team, including Will, Henry, Jack, Beth, and Savannah, at his cabin in Little Creek for a relaxing weekend, where they can keep an eye on Reid.

"Hey, everyone, I was thinking that we can use some down time. Why don't we all meet up at my cabin for the weekend? JJ, you can bring Will and Henry. Aaron, you can bring Jack and Beth while you can bring Savannah, Morgan."

"You sure, Dave?" Aaron Hotchner asked, surprised at the invitation.

"Yes, we all need time to relax and I have the room for it," Rossi stated. "Besides," Rossi continues in a whisper, "this way, we can keep an eye on the kid."

"You are brilliant," Aaron chuckled. "Jack and I will be there, as Beth is in France."

"I'm in," came from Morgan, while the rest of the crew echoed his reply.

All that is but Reid. He just sat there and hoped that he would be able to go home alone. He just wanted to be alone in his apartment to think. He was terrified when he took the bullet graze to his arm. So, while the rest of the team will be at Rossi's place, he would be alone to contemplate his life.

"Reid, did you take the train in?" Rossi asked.

"Yeah, but I can grab it to go home," Reid replied.

"Nope, I am taking you there to get your stuff for the weekend then I am gonna take you to Little Creek with me," Rossi commanded.

"I really want to stay home. I have a paper due for a journal," Reid tried to argue.

"Nope, you need a rest and a relaxing weekend with your friends is just what the doctor ordered." Rossi grinned at him.

"Give it up, Spence, you won't win. You're coming with us," JJ stated with a laugh.

As the pilot announced their approach, the team settled in for landing. Spencer was a little irritated at being told that he was going to Dave's cabin, but he knew that they meant well. They were concerned and scared for him, so he was going to be gracious about it and go with them.

CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM

After disembarking form the plane, Reid followed Rossi to his SUV and put his go-bag in the back. He then got in the front and put on his seat belt. He was quiet for most of the trip to his apartment building.

"What is going on with the traffic and emergency vehicles?" Rossi asked as they drew closer.

"I don't know, but it looks like they are all around my apartment building," Reid replied. "Oh, no, Rossi, my apartment is on fire!"

"Let's go see what is happening," Rossi stated calmly.

They drove as close as they could then parked and walked the rest of the way. Reid was looking for the apartment manager to see what happened. They were stopped at the barricade when they took out their credentials and Reid presented his driver's license with his address. They were let thru to a group of Spencer's neighbors.

"Mrs. Cavanaugh, what happened?"

"Oh, Dr. Reid, I think a gas main blew up, there was a loud bang and then the building shook. We all got out when we smelled the smoke. Were you out of town?" she asked.

"Yes, we just got back, my colleague went to get some answers," he answered.

"Well, Reid, looks like a gas main exploded, the building is a loss," Rossi said. "They are not going to let anyone into the building. It is unsafe."

"Rossi, where am I gonna go now? I need to find a new apartment," Reid stated in a whisper.

"You can stay with me until you can find a new place. My mansion is big enough and I would love the company."

"Thanks, Rossi, I will need to stop at a store to get some more clothing. I am glad I wasn't home."

"Yeah, well, I gotta let Hotch and the others know what happened, they will want to help out," Rossi said as he pulled his phone out.

Rossi called Hotch as he and Reid walked back to his SUV. He explained to the Unit Chief what happened and where they were going. Hotch told him that he will contact the rest of the team and to give Reid his regret about the fire.


	2. Chapter 2

Friends To The Rescue

Chapter 2

Thanks to all for the wonderful reviews, follow and favorite requests, I am flabbergasted with all the support. It is giving me the incentive to write. I am writing as much as I can between work and studying.

Enjoy the next chapter all.

Two hours later found Rossi and Reid at a local mall, in a Macy's store. Reid is trying to pick out a small amount of clothing that he will need. He was having to fight Rossi on how much and what he was buying. Rossi added in more clothing and other items that Spencer didn't want.

"Dave, I just need a few things, I can't afford all of this," Reid protested.

"Reid, just let me do this for a friend. You will need to have enough clothing to last for a while. I know you can buy more later, but it is easier to get it all once. If you really want to, you can pay me back later," Rossi said. "We'll come to an agreement about it later, but get this stuff for now."

'Okay," was the begrudging answer.

"Good, you have no choice in the matter," Rossi said.

Once they were done, Rossi drove Reid to his place and helped him with his bags. Rossi put Reid in the room closest to his bedroom because he knows about the kid's nightmares. He wanted to be close by when Reid had one.

Reid got his clothes put away and went to find Rossi's laundry room to wash the clothes he had in his go bag. He was still in a state of shock at losing his apartment and most of his belongings. He knew he needed to let his mom know what happened, but was waiting until the weekend was over.

After putting his clothes in the machine, he wandered to the back porch and sat down on a lawn chair. He didn't know what to do now. He was homeless and didn't want to be a burden on Rossi for too long. He knew the others will be here soon, so he better put on his happy face.

"You know, Reid, you don't have to be happy for our sakes. You could just stay in your room for the evening." Rossi startled Spencer as he came out to join him.

"That will make them even more worried about me," Reid said quietly. "Especially Garcia, anyway, they will each come up and talk to me no matter what."

"I can keep them away tonight, but tomorrow, you will have to face them because they're gonna be here for the whole weekend," Rossi said.

"I know, I'll stay down here, better to get the coddling over with first."

"You are correct, Dr. Reid," Rossi laughed.

As Dave said this, there was a knock at the door. Rossi got up to answer the door, waving at Reid to remain sitting down. When Rossi came back, he had Hotch and Jack with him. Jack ran up to Spencer and climbed into his lap and gave him a huge hug.

"Are you okay, Uncle 'Pencer?" Jack asked. "Daddy said you got hurt fighting a bad guy then your home burned up?"

"I'm fine, Jack. I got a little cut on my arm, and my home did burn down, but your Uncle Dave said I can stay here until I find a new home."

"That is good, Uncle Dave will take good care of you," Jack stated knowingly.

"I know, Jack."

By that time, the rest of the team arrived, along with the Section Chief and his family. Henry made a beeline for his godfather as soon as his dad put him down. He wanted to see him as soon as Mommy told him that Unca 'Pence got hurt the last time they went away to catch a bad guy.

"Unca 'Pence! You're okay!" Henry shouted happily.

"Yes, Henry, I am. I just got a little cut, that's all. Your mommy and the rest of the team took good care of me," Spencer said as hugged the little boy close.

"Good to see you, Spencer," Will drawled.

"Thanks, Will. Good evening, Chief Cruz," Spencer greeted.

"Hello, Dr. Reid, are you okay?" Chief Mateo Cruz asked.

"I am fine, sir, just a little dazed at finding myself without a place to live, but I will get thru this with the help of my friends," Spencer said as he looked around at his friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Friends to the Rescue

AN: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.

I want to thank all of my reviewers, along with Rockhotch31 for all of her encouragement and mentoring in posting this fic. I am getting more confident in my writing. So, Rockie, thanks for all the encouragement.

CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM

Chapter 3

After everyone has greeted Spencer, Rossi moved to the kitchen and with Will's help, cooked up a delicious dinner. The two little boys, along with Cruz's two kids, stayed by Reid's side as he told them stories of medieval times. He kept them on a level a seven and five year old would understand and enjoy.

The ladies set the table while keeping an eye on Reid and the two boys. They were upset for their friend, so were planning on an shopping day for more clothes and other stuff. Garcia was already planning on searching for the perfect apartment for her Boy Wonder. She was also thinking of all the books he had and how to find replacements.

When they all sat down for dinner, they started asking Spencer what his plans were to find a new place to live. Garcia offered her help with the computer search and the search for the replacement of his books. He was happy for the help and was a little bit overwhelmed.

"Thanks, guys, all your help and all," Spencer said. "I really appreciate all of your help."

"No problem, Pretty Boy," Morgan said. "If you are looking into it, I am almost done with a place that would be good for you."

"Is it close to the Metro? And close to work?"

"Yup, it also has a room with all bookshelves. You can use it as a library," Morgan stated. "I'll take you to see it Monday after work."

"Sure," Reid replied.

"I'll do you one better, Dr. Reid, you all can have Monday off to house hunt and get major purchases done," Cruz said.

"Thank you, sir, that is very nice of you," Alex said.

CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM

After dinner, the whole crew went to the backyard and watched as Derek chased the four kids around. Their parents were grateful because it is tiring the two bundles of energy out so they will fall asleep. They were given extra time to stay up since it was a family get together.

After awhile, the parents corralled their kids for baths and bedtime. The rest of the adults all sat around talking and joking. Reid was starting to fade, with the gunshot wound and the emotional toll of the fire, catching up to him. He was stifling a yawn when Rossi looked at him.

"Hey, Reid, why don't you go to bed? You don't have to keep yourself awake for the rest of us," Rossi spoke up.

"I think I will, I am tired."

Reid walked into the house as the boys were coming out to say good night to the team. All four kids gave him a hug goodnight then they went outside. Reid continued to his room and got ready for bed. He found he had a problem with changing his bandage. He finally went out and asked for help from Derek.

CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM

Hotch awoke early the next morning to do his normal, early morning run. He got dressed and went downstairs to find JJ and Mat just about ready to leave for their run. He looked up and saw Morgan coming down the stairs, also dressed for running.

"Why don't we all go out together?" Hotch suggested. "This way, we are all together and we'll have company."

"Fine," the rest answered.

The four headed out for their work out. Hotch and Morgan knew each others pace, but found that JJ and Cruz kept up just fine. Hotch knew they could keep up, from what he saw when they were kidnapped.

"Morgan, how did Reid's wound look?" Hotch asked.

"Good, but I think he is emotionally drained from finding out that his home is gone," Morgan answered.

"Yeah, he seemed to be putting on a façade of being okay, but he seemed to just act okay," JJ said.

"We all know that Reid is a master of keeping his emotions hidden," JJ said.

"Well, we'll just have to show him we care and help the any way we can and he'll let us."

The three finished their run and got back to Rossi's cabin. They all cooled down and went in to their separate rooms. They all showered and went downstairs to help with breakfast. There they found Rossi and Mat's wife cooking breakfast.

"You two seem to work well together in the kitchen. Fixing a feast for us?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, we are, Agent Morgan. I hope you're hungry," Tammy Cruz stated. "Call the rest of the troops, Agent Morgan, breakfast is ready.

"I will and you can call me Derek," Morgan said.

Review, please. I am really going out of my comfort zone because I usually do not let others read what I have written.


	4. Chapter 4

Friends to the Rescue

Well, I made it to Chapter 4, I am very grateful to all the support I am getting. I am quite surprised by the out pouring of love and support. This story may have a case, but I am not sure.

So thanks to all for all your reviews, favorites, and following, it encourages me to write.

Also, I do not own Criminal Minds.

CM CM C M CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM

Chapter 4

After breakfast, the group went different directions. The kids all wanted to hike in the woods that surrounded Dave's cabin. So, their parents all dressed for a hike, inviting anyone else who wanted to go. Alex and her husband joined them along with Morgan.

When they left, Rossi, Garcia, and Reid all settled down to browse the internet for some of the books that Reid lost in the fire. Reid was trying to tell them that a lot of them were going to be hard to replace because they were first editions that his mother had acquired when he was a child.

As the morning rolled on, the hikers returned with all the kids tired. The parents took the kids to their rooms to rest while the others joined Reid, Rossi, and Garcia. They all decided to use the pool after lunch and put aside any talk of work and Reid's loss.

After lunch, the group got into swimwear and went to the pool. The kids all splashed around in the shallow end. The parents, along with Morgan, got into the pool. They wanted to be there for safety of the kids. Rossi, Garcia, and Reid sat on the side and watched the others. Reid didn't go in due to his gunshot wound, Garcia didn't like to swim, and Rossi just watched over his kingdom.

They spent the next few hours in the pool having fun. Laughter was heard around the yard. Reid decided to go off and take a walk in the woods. He wanted some time alone so he could think of his current circumstances. He was used to being alone at times like this, not having others rally around him and help him.

Reid walked until he found a little stream where he could sit and think. He was trying to piece together a letter to his mom about the fire. He didn't want to scare her. He was thinking of Morgan's offer of the place he was working on. He wasn't sure if he wanted a house. He liked the loft he had.

His head shot up as he heard footsteps approaching him. He looked around and saw Mateo Cruz. He immediately stood up and turned around to talk to his new section chief.

"Hello, Chief Cruz, I thought you were with the rest of the team," Spencer greeted him.

"I just wanted to see if you are doing okay. I don't like it when one of my agents gets injured then have their homes burn down."

"I am fine, sir, just trying to come to terms with the fire. I never had the support the team gives me now when I was growing up," Spencer said. "I had to take care of my mom and myself when my dad walked out of my life when I was 10 years old."

"Well, from what I have seen, this team is a family that never lets you down," Cruz said. "I see that they care for you and lets you be yourself and enjoy whatever you have missed in childhood. They watch over you and are very protective of you because of your missed childhood. They love you like a little brother."

"I know, it took me a while to figure it out, but right now, I love the support I am getting from everyone, you included, sir," he stated. "It is just sometimes they all think that they know better what I need, rather than what I want."

"Dr. Reid, did you know how scared they were when you were shot? When I heard about it, I was scared and I wasn't even close to you," Mat said. "They need to have this time to make sure you are alright."

"I understand, but I never had this type of support growing up, so I am and have always struggled with the support," Reid stated. "I love the team as a family, and I am trying to accept the support."

"That is all they ask," Cruz said.

CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM

After a rousing evening of barbecuing and fun, the whole group decided on a card game to finish up their evening. This was a way to get the kids to quiet down, as they were in the attached den, watching "Cars". The adults needed to find a game that Reid wouldn't win at every hand.

After finally deciding on a game, they played until the parents had to put the little ones to bed. They all broke up and started the clean up for the night. Reid was gathering up the cards. He still won the game with his uncanny ability to understand the game in seconds.

The adults all had a nightcap then went to bed. The busy day spent outside, either at the pool or walking, wore them all out. They knew that the kids will be up early and the packing up they had to do so the parents can head home to get the kids ready for school the next day.


End file.
